


Make Like a Pirate

by safarialuna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Banter, Camelot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Party in the Castle, Pirate Gwaine, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: A medieval Camelot that is also modern where pirate costume-parties and pineapple rum and slang and 90s pop make sense. Because Pirate!Gwaine.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Make Like a Pirate

“Is he looking?”

“No. For the fifth time, he isn’t looking.”

“Shit. Do something interesting. Laugh like you think I’m hilarious.” Gwaine resisted the urge to turn around. With one hand, he carved little half-moons into the greasy table with his nails. His other hand, complete with fake hook, made more impressive grooves. If he’d been a bit drunker, he might have written a raunchy limerick in the lacquer.

“But you’re not that funny,” Elyan said, looking down at his drink. Some pineapple-rum concoction that Gwaine desperately wanted because it would complete his pirate vibe at this nautical party.

Leave it to pineapple allergies to ruin his pirate dreams. 

“Look. This is hardly productive—I thought you had balls,” Elyan continued.

Gwaine scoffed, head jerking back. “I have more balls than you. Right now some of my balls are…not on the field?”

Elyan raised an eyebrow. “Like I said, not funny.”

“Elyan. Just laugh. Come on.” Gwaine sighed. “You’re my first mate, for fuck’s sake! Do you want to walk the plank?”

“I think mutiny is on the horizon, Captain,” Elyan said as he stood. Catching Mithian’s eye, he slid into the crowd.

Well. This was going well. Swimmingly, Gwaine mused. 

Morgana and Morgause were known for their parties. This usually involved the hallmarks of Gwaine’s idea of a Good Time: copious amounts of alcohol, dark lighting, and the potential for a quick one-off, in this case, using one of the many rooms. Turn a corner, find an empty room. The rooms in this castle were many.

Gwaine lived in a hovel behind the pigs, so to say he was jealous was a gross understatement. That being so, he was not feeling guilty about scraping up Pendragon furniture with his hook—Morgana’d just get Uther to pay for it, anyways.

So here Gwaine sat, dressed like a pirate, making a horribly feeble attempt (he’d only admit that to himself, Elyan can suck it) at wooing Leon who’d he known since he could swing a sword.

A slim druid in the corner nodded to the accordion player and _Kiss Me_ filled the room and Gwaine groaned. You couldn’t grind to this.

Leon slid past, wearing a ridiculous outfit that was too many stripes and looked like washing hanging off a tree. 

The eye-patch, though. Gwaine found that extremely fetching.

“Sir Leon,” Gwaine called. “You look lonely.”

Leon gave Gwaine a familiar smile. “I have duties as a knight.”

Gwaine shot up and sidled closer, laying the curve of the hook on Leon's bulking shoulder. “You’re off duty.”

Lights flashed all over Leon’s face, a swatch of purples and greens and reds. He turned his nose to the hook. “You must be busy.”

Yes, he was. Busy to end a world of horrendous pining and frustrating wank sessions.

“I can make room for you.” Gwaine wrapped his arms around Leon and swayed pointedly like he was dipping under low-hanging branches left and right. 

“Are you…” Leon stood stock still. “Are you trying to dance?”

“No,” Gwaine whispered. “This is a variant of an ancient mating dance to seduce above-average height knights.”

“Me.” Leon blinked. “You’ve been seducing every woman you lay eyes on since I’ve known you.”

“Yes, women,” Gwaine said slowly. “The men, too.” He watched Leon for any reaction, wondering if he’d heard the rumours around Camelot.

“Oh.” Leon cocked his head like a confused ostrich. 

“Come now, Leon!” Gwaine laughed. “You knew.”

Leon looked frozen in time. They were close, chests almost touching. Like an invisible string closed the distance. If Gwaine took a step, or even leaned in, tipping his chin up just so and stood on his toes—

“No,” Leon said. “I didn’t think the rumours were true.”

Gwaine blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. “What?”

“I never knew, Gwaine,” he said firmly and punctuated every word.

Gwaine studied Leon’s face. They’d never been this close before. If he touched Leon’s lips with his own, teased them with his teeth, plump and soft…

Screw it. He was done _thinking_ abou it.

He pulled in closer and brushed his lips just underneath Leon’s ear. Leather and fire smoke filled Gwaine’s lungs. Stubble prickled his lips as he murmured, “Does it change things?”

Leon grunted and grabbed Gwaine’s hips like he needed to steady himself. Gwaine pulled back and leaned in to kiss him, just like this damn song kept repeating over and bloody over again when Leon cupped his face to stop him and laughed, his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Wait,” he said. “Has this been going on forever?” 

“Yes.”

Leon threw off his eyepatch and carefully tucked it into his trousers, like he needed to see what the hell was going on with both eyes. “Me wanting you and you wanting me? 

"So you want me?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, yes."

"What good news." Gwaine groaned. "But we both should have said something sooner."

Leon shrugged. "I suppose you're right." He cocked his head and smiled. "Are we going to kiss in pirate costumes?”

“ _Yes_.” Gwaine puckered his lips. “Come the fuck _on_.” 

Leon bit his lip before kissing him, slow and melting. 

Gwaine sighed and their foreheads pressed together, both slick with sweat. “Maybe this song isn’t shit.” 

“I can feel your prick, Gwaine.”

“Shut it, this is dirty dancing.”


End file.
